


Wait, No, Sh-

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Little!Tony Stark, Non-Sexual Age Play, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Steve swears in front of the baby. Never a good idea.





	Wait, No, Sh-

Steve was feeling a little stressed. Bucky had said he'd be gone for the day, some mission or another that he needed to go on, but that meant that if Tony regressed, Steve would be the one to look after him. And Steve was never the greatest at handling kids. He always did something wrong, like focusing too much on cooking and forgetting to check on the kids, or focusing too much on the kids and overcooking the food, or misunderstanding baby babble, or-he cursed, loudly-or scalding himself with boiling water from mac and cheese because he got too caught up in his head.

He strained the noodles aside from the slosh of the boiling water previously occupied and waited a minute before doing anything else. He was still in a lot of pain, but at that point it subsided just enough to help with the kid's lunch. He mixed the cheese and noodles together in the pot and he sighed with relief. He could get off his leg and just have lunch with Tony for a little bit. "Tony, lunch is ready!" he called into the other room.

Tony bounced into the room just as Steve was putting the mac and cheese into bowls. "Daddy?" Tony asked as he sat down.

"Yeah?" Steve said, focusing more on the pain in his leg than what Tony was saying.

"What does that word you yelled mean?" Tony asked.

Steve froze. Bucky was going to  _kill_  him. "Uh, it means...it means poop," he said. "But you can't say that around Papa, all right?"

Tony blinked once, twice. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's a naughty word that I'm not supposed to use," Steve said. "It was just an accident, but Papa might not see it that way."

"Papa's really fair, though," Tony said, eating. "If he knows it was an accident, you'll be okay."

Steve grimaced. "Yeah, but you can't say it anyway, because it's a naughty word, you know?"

Tony considered. "Okay," he said.

"Really?" Steve asked, sagging in relief.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know you could speak Russian, though."

"I don't, not well," Steve said. "I know a little bit from Natasha, though."

"Okay," Tony said.

Steve should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. The rest of the day, whenever Tony dropped something, or something hit him wrong, or he just felt like it, he would repeat the word that Steve said. Every time, Steve would remind him not to say it, and every time, Tony would nod seriously and say it wouldn't happen again. But it continued.

As evening crept closer, Tony was finally starting to ease up on the cursing. Steve breathed a huge sigh of relief and played with Tony when asked, helped prepare dinner when needed, and just before bedtime, Bucky came home.

"Papa!" Tony cried, immediately running headfirst into Bucky's arms.

"Hey, kid, how did everything go today?" Bucky asked.

"Good!" Tony exclaimed. "Daddy and I had mac and cheese, and we played dinosaurs, and drew, and did all sorts of stuff!"

Steve was just letting himself relax when Tony said, "Did you know that Daddy speaks Russian?"

Steve felt Bucky's eyes on him. "Yeah. Did you not know?"

"No," Tony said.

"Huh. Well, now you do. Why don't you go to the bathroom and pick out some toys you want in the bath, huh? I need to talk to Daddy for a second."

"Okay!" Tony exclaimed, scurrying away.

In an instant, Bucky was standing in front of Steve, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Rogers, how many times have I told you, we don't swear in front of the kids?!"

"Extenuating circumstances," Steve said. "I got scalded in the next room over. I didn't think he heard me!"

Bucky worked his jaw. "You ever do that again and you're going out the window," he warned.

"Noted," Steve said. He tried not to visibly gulp. Bucky would make good on that promise if he had to.


End file.
